


20 Minutes

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: Twenty minutes is long enough for Fran Bow to decide that she hates the asylum.





	

She wakes up in a tiny room with no windows and for a moment, fear grips her, strangles her, and she cries out for her mama. _Where am I where am I where am I_ runs through her mind, a marquee of words against blurred memories.

_Oh_ , she finally thinks, sinking back against the wall, _my parents are dead_.

The door opens and light pours in. A nurse, face set in a dour expression, approaches Fran. “You’re awake? Come on, let’s get you a bath, that’s a good girl.” The woman tries to coax Fran from the room like she is a dog. 

Fran has never been more insulted, but cannot find the strength to argue. The nurse takes the little girl’s hand and leads her down a stark white hallway. She hardly notices where the woman is taking her, as all she can think about is her parents’ dead bodies. The images keep bombarding her brain. Then, something hits her.

_Where’s Mr. Midnight?_

“Where’s my kitty?” she asks, stopping and yanking on the nurse’s hand. “Where’s Mr. Midnight?”

“Come now,” the nurse answers, “you need a bath. We can talk about your cat later.”

Fran shakes her head, auburn hair swishing back and forth against pale cheeks. “No! No, I need to find Mr. Midnight now!”

The nurse begins to pull her down the hallway again, but Fran tries to dig her heels into the linoleum floor. Her hand slips from the woman’s hand and Fran runs. Her knees are shaking and her legs feel strange, but she runs.

She doesn’t get far.

An orderly grabs her, arms wrapping around the ten year old as she tries to slip by. She starts screaming. Maybe she’s crying, too—she can’t tell. Everything is still a blur. All she knows is that she’s scared, that she wants to go home, that she wants Aunt Grace.

Then she feels a prick in her arm. Darkness swoops in, threatening to overwhelm her, to take her. 

Part of her wants it to.


End file.
